Hierarchy
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: In high school, there's a hierarchy that needs to be followed in order to maintain regularity. However... that's not always possible. NaruSasu with hints of as of now GRAPHIC ItaSasu, and then light OroSasu, NaruSaku, and SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

It happened in the tenth grade.

That's when Naruto first realised that he wasn't the same as everyone else in his class. That's when he began to notice that he was watching his childhood best friend far too closely. That's when he realised that maybe; just maybe, he was starting to have… strange feelings. Unfortunately, it was also when he became incredibly aware of the different levels of the high school hierarchy.

He was just starting on the football team- something he'd worked towards for as long as he could remember. He wasn't very good at getting not failing grades, and so he had to rely on his ability to play sports in order to go to college. After all, he didn't want to end up working in a restaurant or something. He was kind of clumsy, anyways, so he'd be really awful at it- and his rival… Uchiha Sasuke, the one person who had been his friend when he was just a dorky looking gangly little thing, well… he was in the band, and in the debate team… and he was the highest scoring person in their class for anything scholastic. He'd been told so many times that he wasn't supposed to even look at people like Sasuke unless it was to shove them in their locker. That's what Kiba told him. And Kiba had been right about everything so far. So he had stopped being friends with Sasuke since before they'd entered high school. It had been a mutual decision. Sasuke didn't want to be seen around someone who was the lowest scoring person in the class, and who, apparently, had no class, and Naruto just… wanted to fit in for once. To be accepted by his peers- something that hadn't happened since long before his parents had passed away, leaving him orphaned and stuck in a foster home for thirteen years.

And so Naruto had been stuck pretending to drool over the cheerleaders that cheered loudly at his games, unable to help the slight churn of something that was quickly becoming familiar to him that coursed through him every time he saw Sasuke walking down the hallway, the bright, cheerful cheerleader Naruto had always thought he had a thing for, dangling from his arm. At first… Naruto had thought that maybe that was kinda strange, since he wasn't supposed to even talk to Sasuke, but Kiba had assured him that since Sasuke was on the swim team and on the track team… it was okay for a cheerleader to like him a lot, just not Naruto, because he was going to be quarter back in his senior year. Even the basketball players were beneath him.

It had been confusing to Naruto at first. He'd thought maybe that feeling- kind of like when you feel sick, but a little worse, because you feel warm and almost angry, and he kind of wanted to rip them apart from each other…- was because he really liked the pink-haired Haruno Sakura, she was, after all, the captain of the cheerleading squad. And Naruto was the soon-to-be quarter back. It was like… the rule. They were supposed to be together. But… they'd tried dating once. Naruto had thought it was going really well. They'd made out… Naruto had even gotten to second base, but Sakura had told him that it really wasn't going well for her, and that she wanted to get back together with Sasuke. In fact… she actually told him that they had never really broken up, but that she had just been interested in Naruto. Which wasn't a crime really. He knew he was real good looking.

It was the bell that startled Naruto back to reality, and he stood so quickly that the desk he'd been sitting at nearly toppled over, and he almost fell backwards. A few of his classmates glanced at him, but he just lifted one strong, tanned arm and scratching the back of his head, laughing a little uncomfortably in embarrassment, "Uh…"

Kiba shook his head, stepping over to his friend and clapping him on the back, "Hey, Naruto, you comin' for lunch?" He asked a little gruffly.

Naruto blinked a few times, glancing at Sasuke briefly, a slight frown marring his usually bright features at the sight of Sakura leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, "…Yeah," He said a little sullenly.

Admittedly… it made him feel a little better that the most Sasuke seemed to do was tolerate the girl's attention. In fact, the only time he ever saw any kind of emotion aside from irritation or something on Sasuke's face was when their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, called him into the classroom after school. Naruto followed Sasuke sometimes, and he'd waited for the boy before, but it always took a real long time for him to leave the classroom. So he must have been getting special tutoring. That made Naruto feel better about himself, even though it didn't necessarily make much sense because Sasuke's name was always at the top of the grades list. But that just meant that Naruto must just be smarter, and that Sasuke was just cheating. Yeah. That made more sense.

Naruto sighed a little, rolling his eyes visibly at Sakura as he and Kiba walked past her and Sasuke, out of the classroom. He wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that she was watching him as he left, and he grinned a little. Well… he still had his looks. And that would be enough to get him through high school for sure.

It only took a couple of minutes for Naruto and Kiba to grab lunch from the cafeteria, and head outside to a small tree for lunch. Naruto didn't like sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. It always smelled worse than anything in there, and people always stared, girls watching to see what he looked like when he ate. It was really weird. Those people followed him around way too much. Anyways, he preferred to eat lunch outside where he could just lay on the grass. He loved the way the sun warmed him up, and how he could totally zone out his friend and just nap or think about anything he wanted to. And it was so far away from the school, hidden among a lot of trees, that no one ever even came looking for them. They were perfectly hidden.

Sitting down, resting his back against the tree, Naruto let out another soft sigh, glancing down at his food with a slightly disgusted face, "I… don't even know what this I is /I ." He said in obvious confusion. Kiba just rolled his eyes and began to eat his food quickly.

Naruto shook his head, and pushed all of the food away except for the cup ramen, and began to eat it slowly. He'd learned his lesson about eating unidentified food when he was in the third grade, and he'd accidentally eaten silicon. It really had looked like candy…

He was in the middle of ignoring Kiba's disgusting eating sounds when he noticed a different sound coming from the other side of the tree. A small curious frown crossed his tanned features, and he rose onto his hands and knees, and crawled around the large trunk, falling onto his side at the sight of what he found on the other side, lips parting almost comically.

Well… that wasn't right. That's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's blue eyes were open wider than he could ever remember them being before, his lips still parted in disbelief, facial expression still too shocked to turn to disgust.

Standing there, pressed against the tree was Sasuke. The very same Sasuke that he'd been thinking about only a few moments before. The same Sasuke that he'd been thinking about spending time with… the same Sasuke he'd been practically stalking for almost a year. But there he was, pressed flush against a tree, arms pinned above his head, cheeks flushed bright as a tall, pale, dark-haired man kissed against his jaw.

Blue eyes locked on dark ones, and Sasuke let out a soft sound of surprise, wriggling slightly against the hold of the man pressed against him. The older man pulled back slowly, golden tinted eyes narrowing a little as he turned around, catching sight of the surprised blond boy. A pale chin lifted, and Orochimaru glanced between the two, a perfectly arched brow rising as he stepped slowly away from Sasuke. He definitely needed to not be caught with another under aged boy. "I'll see you both in class," He said in a soft hiss, tuning away, dark hair moving elegantly behind him as he headed towards the school once more.

Sasuke pushed back from the tree, a completely stoic, unimpressed expression on his face, "What are you doing here, lameass?" He asked blankly.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, glancing once over his shoulder towards where their chemistry teacher had gone, "…Ew…" He said slowly.

"…_**EW**_. " He repeated, expression quickly turning to disbelieving disgust.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, and leaning against the tree, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, staring at the other boy in obvious irritation.

"You were… you… and Orochimaru-sensei… you were… what were you _doing_?" He asked, shuddering a little.

Sasuke stood there looking almost infuriatingly amused by Naruto's words, "Don't pretend like you have no idea what I've talking about. You dated Sakura, too." He reminded the other almost condescendingly.

Naruto flushed a little at that, and shook his head, "Yeah but… I haven't heard any kinds of rumours about you… doing whatever you're doing with teachers before! And I know everything! Everyone talks to me!"

Sasuke shook his head, brows drawing together slightly, "What do you want?" He asked, his tone curt and almost… professional.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "Huh?" He asked, blinking a little confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, exasperated by the idiocy of the blond boy, "What do you _want_?" He repeated, "To stay quite."

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, before nodding slowly, pretending that he understood what the other was talking about it, knowing he'd have to ask Kiba as soon as he went back around the tree. "Oh! Yeah. I'll have to think about it." He said, nodding several times quickly despite how dizzy it made him feel.

Sasuke stared almost disbelieving at Naruto, wondering how many times the other had been hit with a football… "All right. Meet me here tomorrow at lunch. Make sure no one sees you or they'll know something is going on." He said reluctantly.

Naruto nodded, beaming quickly, as he stood from where he'd fallen on the grass, and brushed off the slight dirt stuck to him, "Okay, tomorrow then!" He agreed, trying to sound as professional as Sasuke did.

Grinning brightly he watched as Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly, walking away from him in that stride that always drove him crazy, "Bye!" He called, waving towards the other. It wasn't until Sasuke was out of sight that Naruto smacked himself in the head and shook his head, walking back around the tree to plop down next to Kiba again. The other was still talking about something or another that Naruto didn't understand until he interrupted the other, "Oi! Kiba!" He said loudly.

Kiba's gaze turned back towards Naruto, and he made a bit of a face, "What?" He asked impatiently.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him, "What does it mean when someone asks you what you want to stay quiet?"

There was silence for a moment while Naruto stared at his dark-haired best friend with open, honest curiosity, and Kiba stared right back with disbelief.

"…Man, how the hell did you make it to the eleventh grade?" He asked seriously.

Naruto blinked a little, "I… dunno. But… but what does it mean?" He urged. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Sasuke tomorrow.

Kiba rolled his eyes in a way that seemed so much unlike how Sasuke did it, and sat back on his hands, "It means that… they'll give you something, or do something for you for you to keep their secret." He explained with very little patience.

Naruto nodded slowly, understanding dawning on him, "…Oh!" He said, grinning wider, "I think I get it!"

Kiba sighed, shaking his head, "Who are you blackmailing?" He asked curiously. It was hard to believe that Naruto could hold any kind of secret over… well, anyone.

Naruto shrugged a little, "Sasuke." He said with a nod, "I know his secret." It was then that another bit of understanding dawned on him.

Sasuke had been making out with Orochimaru-sensei! Orochimaru-sensei was a _man_! Well… he was sorta a man, but it was close! That meant that Sasuke at least sort of liked boys! Or… girly looking boys! So maybe… if Naruto could get past this whole thing where he was supposed to pretend Sasuke didn't exist… he could be pretty enough for Sasuke to like!

Kiba stared blankly at Naruto, "_Sasuke?"_ He asked, obviously disbelieving, "You caught Sasuke at something?"

Naruto nodded, obviously proud of himself, "Yup! I can't tell you what it was, 'cause then I can't get something from him." He explained.

Kiba frowned a little, almost pouting before he nodded, "All right, all right. Anyways, you should ask him to do your homework. Then you'll not be at the very bottom of the grades list."

Naruto flushed a little at the reminder, frowning a little. What he really wanted was not to be at the bottom of the list, that was true, but he also kinda wanted… not to be called stupid all the time. He was a really good football player, and he wasn't dense enough not to know that he was pushed along because of that. But he didn't want to be so far behind the rest of his class. Orochimaru-sensei was smart. Maybe Sasuke liked smart people, too…

"Yeah!" He said, rising with a bright grin, "Let's go to class!" He said, excited that he now had a plan in his mind. He knew what he was going to ask for, and it made him a genius!


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that Naruto had no idea how to drive to Sasuke's house. Usually he'd just walked there, since he'd been…. Well, way too young to drive the last time he'd been there, and so it was strange to navigate the streets around Sasuke's house. They were all one-way streets, and it was weird.

So it was about 6:30 by the time Naruto ran, almost breathlessly, up to Sasuke's front door, knocking a little more enthusiastically than was necessary. He waited. And waited.

He waited for about five minutes, smile faltering after every few seconds, before he turned his back on the door. It looked like he was actually being stood up by Sasuke… that was weird.

"Hey you," He heard drawled out from behind him, and Naruto turned, blinking several times. It looked like Sasuke. Only older… and a little paler, and his hair was so much longer. Looked like a girl really.

Well… actually, it even looked like Orochimaru-sensei. That thought made him frown a little, and pressed confusion into his mind. This was definitely Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. The rude one. Well… the only one. But he'd always been real mean to Naruto when they were younger. Although Naruto couldn't remember exactly what it was that he didn't like about the older man. Well, aside from the fact that he kind of looked like a mix of Orochimaru and Sasuke, so it was weird that Sasuke would have let their teacher touch him.

Well… weirder than it usually was to let your teacher touch you in all those… places that teachers weren't supposed to touch. Definitely not teachers that looked like your family. Weird.

"Hi, yeah, I'm uh… I'm here to see Sasuke…" He said slowly, wondering why he felt a little anxious at the sight of the other man.

Itachi rose a brow, dark eyes narrowing very slightly, "Oh?" He drawled coldly, "Then I suppose you can come in. Just try to leave as much of your filth outside as you can." He said, openly disgusted by Naruto.

Yes. That was why he didn't really like him.

Sighing heavily, Naruto shook himself off as much as possible, removing his shoes and coat both outside, before stepping inside. Thanks to Itachi, his previously very meticulously mussed blond hair was all frizzy, and he looked like he'd flown about in a tornado. A small tornado, but one none the less.

Sasuke heard the slight commotion from the ground floor, and slid out of his room, stepping almost silently down the stairs, dark eyes fixated on the boy standing in their foyer, "So you decided to show up, huh, dumbass?" He asked coldly, giving his brother a rare, almost sultry smile, "Thank-you Aniki. I'd forgotten I was having a… guest," He said, gesturing half-heartedly towards Naruto.

Itachi shrugged lightly, lifting a pale hand to lightly caress his younger brother's cheek lightly, "It's fine, Otouto. Come to my room after you're finished with the trash downstairs, all right?" He said smoothly, before moving the rest of the way up the stairs.

Naruto decided he didn't like being called trash. It just seemed not very nice.

"Sorry I'm late!" He called, moving towards the staircase, "I got lost. I've never driven here before, and the roads are all weird…" He said, frowning a little at the memory.

Sasuke shook his head, gesturing Naruto up the stairs, his foot tapping a little impatiently in one precariously placed slipper, "Whatever, I don't care. It's your time that was wasted, not mine." He said simply, gaze cold as he watched the other boy.

Naruto flushed a little, hurrying up the stairs as best he could, tripping a few times, "Yeah, sorry," He mumbled, "Let's just study, okay?" He _hated_ being treated inferiorly.

Sasuke shrugged, leading Naruto down the hall in silence, and pushing open the door to his elaborately decorated bedroom, "Here, just get in here."

Naruto nodded, stepping inside, and waiting for Sasuke to close the door behind them, "So… what subject were we gonna do today?" He asked with open curiosity.

Sasuke closed the door behind Naruto, walking over to his bed, and sitting down gracefully and staring at the other boy, "Mm…" He drawled smoothly, working with the buttons on his shirt.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke as the boy's fingers moved against the buttons, pale skin exposed to his eyes, and he flushed a little, "What s-subject…?" He asked a little shakily. This was all very, very confusing to him…

Sasuke shrugged his shirt off of his shoulder, glancing up at Naruto with slightly annoyed dark eyes, his fingers moving to the button of his jeans, "You can drop the act," He spat softly, "I agreed to your terms."

Naruto stood there, tensed up as he stared at Sasuke. This was all wrong. And very confusing. And why was Sasuke taking off all of his clothes…?

Sasuke stood up, pushing down his pants and boxers, standing there completely naked, hands on his hips as he stared at Naruto, "Well? Why are you just standing there?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just want to address the worry that I was bashing Naruto's intelligence. I'm really not, I totally adore Naruto, he's my favourite character xD It'll all be explained soon. Thanks to everyone who has commented! I really appreciate it! o

Naruto stood there, staring blankly at Sasuke, not sure why the other boy was already naked, just… standing there. He'd never studied before, not really, so he wasn't sure if this… was some kind of studying ritual. Cheeks flaming a brilliant pink, Naruto finally glanced away from the lithe boy, "Uh… are you supposed to be naked when you study?" He asked in a voice that was a lot higher than usual.

Thin dark brows drew together slowly, and Sasuke frowned at Naruto, the slightest hint of colour in his own cheeks, " …What are you talking about?" He asked, the coldness in his voice wavering slightly.

Naruto still didn't look at Sasuke, instead staring at one of the empty white walls, "I've never studied before… I didn't know you were supposed to be naked…" He said with a small frown.

Sasuke stared at the other boy, gaze wavering slightly as he tried to decide whether or not the other was completely and utterly stupid, or if he was joking. Finally deciding the former, he shook his head, ducking down to grab his clothes off the floor, trying to hide the pinkness in his cheeks, "You are… the most incredibly stupid person I've ever met." He said firmly.

Naruto's eyes were very wide as he blinked a few times, blond brows drawing together slowly, "I… don't understand," He said again. It was a lot harder to learn without Kiba there to explain it to him…

Sasuke shook his head again, redressing quickly, "You want me to… actually teach you?" He asked slowly, "Like… school things?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto tilted his head to the side. Wasn't that what he'd asked for?

Sasuke stared at the other boy in mild exasperation. Many, many, I many /I times he'd been asked to tutor his peers. Never had they ever actually meant to be taught. Leave it to Naruto to ask him the impossible. "I can't perform miracles," He said a little coldly to mask his obvious embarrassment.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his confusion reaching the breaking point, and he just… exploded, "Look!" He shouted, cheeks flaming pink, "Stop treating me like an idiot! I asked you for help, and I'm willing to work as hard as I can for this! Just because I'm not as smart as you doesn't mean I don't want to be!"

Taken a little aback by the outburst, Sasuke forgot to say something scathing in return, instead nodding slowly, "So you… actually want to learn something?" He asked slowly.

Naruto nodded, eyes still shining a little in anger. He liked Sasuke a lot, and it bothered him that the other boy thought he was so stupid… it's not like he I wanted /I to be stupid. He had tried, when he was younger, to be good at school, but the letters always got all mixed up in his books, and gave him a headache… and no matter what he did, no one wanted to help him. But then when he'd gotten to high school, everyone told him that no matter what his grades were like… he could still get into a good college. He was talented!

"Just make me smart," He said with a firm nod, "You're real smart, right, so there's gotta be some kinda way that you can share it with me, yeah?"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, text book almost falling through his hands before he shook his head, "Just… sit on the floor," He said, his voice tight as he tried to resist the urge to either smack Naruto, or laugh at him. But he wasn't going to be swayed by the other's idiocy.

Naruto frowned a little, obviously disappointed by that, "…Oh. Well… okay…" He said slowly, moving to sit unceremoniously on the floor, "Are we gonna read a story?" He asked almost eagerly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto again, sighing a little as he opened the book, turning it towards the blond boy. "This. This is MATH."

Naruto stared at the book a moment, blue eyes almost seeming to glaze over, before he shook his head and made a face, "I hate numbers." He said with a firm nod.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Sasuke, slid off the bed and onto the floor, sitting with his legs crossed almost gracefully, "You have to learn math," He explained, "Maybe if you can learn to pass, you'll graduate because of more than your ability to run and throw a ball."

Naruto sighed and nodded. It looked like Sasuke only liked guys who could do math. If Orochimaru-sensei could do it, well, then so could he. It wasn't like he'd always been this way, not knowing how school worked or anything, it was just because he hadn't really… wanted to pay attention in class, and now he just didn't… understand anything. It wasn't that he was stupid or anything. He just… needed a little extra help when it came to school stuff.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering why the other had stopped speaking, "Hello?" He asked slowly, "Are you still with me?"

Blinking a few times, and shaking his head clear, Naruto nodded, "All right. Math first. I'm pretty good with History stuff. I memorize a lot of things fast…" He said slowly, trying to defend himself a little.

Still staring, Sasuke nodded, "I know. You're in the top twenty-five for our class for history," He allowed smoothly. He was still the first place, but there really wasn't any helping that.

Naruto reached for his own math book, opening it slowly, gazing at the book, "Okay… so how do I do this?" He asked softly still a little wary about this. He knew he'd been the one to ask for it, but just… he half expected Sasuke to make fun of him, or else to say cruel things to him.

The first two years after their friendship ended… Sasuke had always managed to get in a cruel comment or two every couple of days, and Naruto had never really understood. He figured that maybe… it had been mean of him to put an end to a friendship that had probably meant a lot to both of them just because of school… but Sasuke had seemed to want it, too. In fact… the whole time he'd been ending their friendship, he'd been hoping that Sasuke would have said something like 'It's not worth ending our friendship' or 'It doesn't matter if anyone likes us', but it had ended up that all that Sasuke had said was 'Good. I was planning on speaking to you anyways. You're just not at the same level as me, and it would look bad for someone with an intellect as impressive as mine to be around someone as ridiculous stupid as you.'.

It had taken… three weeks before Naruto had remembered not to seek Sasuke out at breaks and at lunch. It had taken even longer than that before Naruto had stopped feeling a strange pang whenever Sasuke walked past him, or when he had made those comments to him.

"Hello? Hello?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice snap him back to reality, the hand waving in front of his face, "You in there?"

Naruto blinked, frowning, "Sorry. Long day." He said simply. "Show me how to work right at the beginning?" He asked slowly.

Dark eyes widened a little as Sasuke grabbed an empty notebook. "Sure, we'll do it in this book, and you can keep it, okay?" He offered, "I'll write out an example, and then you can figure it out."

Naruto smiled slowly, nodding, "Yeah, okay, thanks. So what's first?" He asked.

Sasuke glanced down at the book, "All right, so first is a word problem, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto swallowed hard. He was a little worried about looking stupid in front of Sasuke. "Okay. Just… show me how to do it, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and wrote out the question first, "Okay, here it is:

I Allie has an income which is five eighths that of Basil. Allie's expenses are one-half those of Basil and Allie saved 40 of his income. What is the percentage of his income that Basil saves?I "

Naruto swallowed hard, nodding as he read over the problem, "…I… okay…"

Sasuke felt a momentary pang of pity for the blond boy, and began to work through the problem with him, "Okay, well… first off, write two equations in terms of the income and expenses of Allie and Basil."

Brows drawn together in concentration, Naruto did as Sasuke told him, "Okay, what's next?"

Sasuke glanced over what Naruto had written, "Okay, now… It is known that Allie saves 40 of his income. What does this mean?"

Naruto thought a moment before a slight dawning began to come over him, "Income saved equals the income minus expenses, right?"

A little bit surprised, Sasuke didn't even notice the small smile that tugged at his lips, "Yes…"

Naruto felt a flutter of something akin to warm pride move through him as he continued to work through the problem. Finally they came to the answer, and Naruto came very nearly close to solving it himself, and he jumped up, cheering in pleasure, "I got it!!"

Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto as the boy started to do some kind of victory dance, proud amusement moving through him as he fought to maintain a cool, calm visage.

Eventually, Naruto managed to sit down, "Okay, problem number two! Only seventeen more to go!"

Sasuke nodded, resisting the urge to chuckle as he wrote out the next problem, watching as the blond boy tried to solve even more of this problem all by himself. He saw something in Naruto as the other was trying to solve the problem, something that he hadn't seen in anyone anywhere since they were children. Something he'd missed more than he'd been able to explain; and it made him feel strange and warm inside.

It was close to three hours before Naruto was finished his homework, and Sasuke was standing with him at the front door.

"Thanks a lot…" Naruto said slowly, smiling with open honesty, "I'll see you on Saturday?" He asked slowly.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. If you bring over a science book, too, I'll help you work on your biology project as well."

Nodding, Naruto took a step back, "Thanks, yeah. So… uh, have a good rest of the week…" It seemed strange that he was telling Sasuke to have a good rest of the week when he was going to be passing him at school the next two days. Really, really strange…

"…Yeah," Sasuke said, blank expression faltering a little, "Well… bye…" He said slowly, closing the door and locking it, his back pressed against the door. He still had to go back up to his brother's room like he'd promised before he could go and work on his own homework. It was going to be a long, probably sore evening.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my fic so far! I'm pleased that it's being enjoyed! Just a warning that this chapter contains GRAPHIC ITACHI/SASUKE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

Don't like, don't read, please 3 Thanks and enjoy.

Sasuke made his way exhaustedly up to his brother's room, knocking lightly on the wide oak doors. It took only a moment before he heard his brother offer him permission to enter, and he did so, pushing open the heavy doors and closing them behind him, "I'm finished with him, Aniki." He said softly.

Nodding a little, Itachi gestured his brother further into the room, and pushed away from his desk, "Have you washed your hands and anything else the trash might have touched?" He asked curtly.

It took a little bit of effort for Sasuke to bite back the almost instinctual urge to insist his brother not refer to Naruto that way, before he nodded, "I didn't let him touch me," He said slowly.

Itachi rose from his seat, walking over to where his brother was standing, ever the submissive child, "Good boy," He drawled smoothly, the fabric of his silk robe trailing on the floor, caressing his skin lightly as he lifted a hand to cup his brother's cheek.

Sasuke swallowed hard, tilting his head into the older man's hand. This was a nightly ritual for him, and he could barely remember life without spending his evenings touching and being touched by his older brother, "Yes Aniki…" He whispered, basking in the praise.

Stroking the younger boy's cheek lightly with his thumb, Itachi stepped closer, just barely a head taller than the other, "Then give Aniki a kiss, hm?" He murmured his head low enough so that it shouldn't be a problem.

Standing on his tiptoes, Sasuke leaned up, clutching his brother's silk robe as he pressed his lips against Itachi's, "M-mm…"

Itachi allowed his brother to control the kiss a moment before one strong arm wrapped around the boy, lifting him up and carrying him to the large four poster bed, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

In Sasuke's opinion, there was nothing more comforting to him than his brother's hands, lips… I anything /I touching him. A lot of the time… it was the only thing he lived for.

Itachi shifted so that he was laying over his brother, dark eyes open as he broke their kiss, licking his lips as he watched him, "Take off your clothes," He murmured, "You should have remembered before you came, Otouto," He reminded the boy.

Pale cheeks coloured slightly, and he nodded, unbuttoning his shirt, and slipping it off of his shoulders, making quick work of his pants, very aware that his brother was watching every movement, "I'm sorry Aniki," He whispered, shame written on his face, "I'm sorry I forgot…"

Shaking his head a little, Itachi let one hand move over his brother's now naked body, enjoying the feel of pale, soft skin beneath his fingertips, "You'll remember from now on, right?" He asked, more of a statement than a question.

Nodding quickly, Sasuke blinked up at his brother with eyes that were wide, and expression he knew was reminiscent of his childhood. Something that usually aroused his brother, and made him forget everything but his need to possess the younger boy.

A strange look came over Itachi, and he shrugged off his robe, his body naked and looming over Sasuke's, "Did you remember to bring your lubricant this time?"

Sasuke nodded. He'd learned from the previous evening that if he forgot it then he was just going to have to do without. "Yes, Aniki, I brought it."

Nodding slowly, Itachi pulled back from his brother, fingers lingering on the boy's body just one more moment, "Good boy, you know what I want you to do."

Sasuke flushed very lightly, and sat up, covering himself almost shyly, remembering to maintain the façade of naïvety and innocence, "O-okay, Aniki…" He whispered, opening his legs very slowly as he reached for his lubricant, smearing it over two fingers, "I'm gonna do it now…"

Watching intently, Itachi nodded, fingers moving down to trail up and down his own length slowly, lessening the pressure building there as he watched.

Sasuke let his cheeks pinken a little more as he lowered his lubricated fingers down to his entrance, pushing one inside very slowly, "A-aa… Aniki!" He gasped loudly, arching into his own touch, his eyes half lidded as he focussed on watching his older brother, his finger moving slowly in and out of himself, "Want Aniki…" He whispered, "I want to feel aniki inside of me… just like this…"

Itachi swallowed hard, fingers wrapping around his own length now, stroking slowly, hot arousal causing his own pale skin to flush lightly as he watched small, pale fingers move in and out of Sasuke.

Lifting himself just a little, Sasuke pushed a second finger inside of himself, legs opening wider to give Itachi a better view as he fingered himself, his length hard and pressing lightly against his abdomen, "A-aniki… you're so big and hard," He whispered. "It's gonna make me so full…" He knew exactly what Itachi needed to hear, and was rewarded with a soft moan as he pushed down with a little enthusiasm onto his own fingers, "I want you so bad, Aniki, need you inside of me… need you to be a part of me, and to fill me all the way up…"

Itachi groaned again, shifting a little closer to Sasuke, his hand now just holding his length tightly in his hand instead of stroking.

Sasuke's head tilted back a little, cheeks pink and lips parted as a third finger pushed inside of him, "I need you right now, Aniki… can't wait anymore…"

Itachi nodded, moving in closer to his brother, "That's a good, good boy, Otouto, lay down and open your legs real wide for your aniki…"

Sasuke nodded, feigning nervousness as he lay down, legs spread open for Itachi who moved in closer, arms lifting Sasuke's legs into the air, holding them wide as he waited for the boy to pull his fingers out before pressing his length at his brother's entrance, "Are you ready, Otouto?" He murmured.

Sasuke nodded, looking up at his older brother with wide, dark, adoring eyes, "Please Aniki, please put it inside of me…" He whispered, his whole body tensing for a moment as a strange flash of excited blue eyes filled his vision. "Please do it…" He insisted, urging the thought away, irritated that the blond was affecting even this part of his life.

Shuddering, Itachi nodded, sliding inside of his brother in one even movement, a jolt of pleasure moving through him.

A slight thrill of discomfort moved through Sasuke, but he ignored it as he arched closer to his brother, "Yes, aniki, it feels so good…"

Nodding slowly, Itachi began to move, pulling out of the child beneath him in order to shove back inside as hard as he could, building up a rhythm, enjoying the way Sasuke undulated beneath him, whimpering, "Please… please aniki, do it harder… I love it aniki… love aniki…."

Moving the way his brother was begging him to, Itachi felt his orgasm burning inside of him, building, becoming stronger and stronger as he moved closer to completion.

Sasuke wanted to feel his brother come inside of him, wanted to witness that moment right before the older man's orgasm where all of the pretence and the mask were both washed away, and all that was there was pure emotion. Pure ecstasy. That's what he wanted. Not the strange happiness of that proud smile Naruto made when he managed to answer the last question all by himself… so why couldn't he brush it aside?

Itachi groaned as he pushed in, pleased when he heard a sharp cry that meant he'd managed to hit that spot inside of his brother, and he angled for it now, so close to completion himself.

Sasuke was groaning and panting and whimpering as he lowered one hand and wrapped it around his own length, stroking himself faster, eager for his own orgasm, "Please Aniki… 'm so close… I just need to feel you fill me up… please…" HE begged.

The sound of the plea leaving his brother's lips pushed him over the edge, and Itachi grunted, holding tight to Sasuke's waist as he came hard, spilling inside of his brother, "N-nn… Sasuke…" But it wasn't Itachi's voice that Sasuke heard…

Sasuke managed to push thoughts of Naruto aside as he watched Itachi's face, the heat he'd been feeling intensifying ten fold at the sensation of being filled so completely, and he stroked himself a few more times before he managed to come as well, spilling himself over his own hand, and smearing a little against his older brother's abdomen, "Aniki…!!"

Itachi watched as his brother came down from his orgasm, the mask of the child Sasuke had once been slipping for a moment. In that moment, Itachi pulled out of the younger boy, offering him his robe, and turning back towards his desk, "You're a very good boy, Sasuke," He praised, "You may have a snack and finish your homework now."

Sasuke nodded, covering himself up, and bowing lightly towards his brother, "Yes, Aniki, thank you…" He whispered, moving towards the door, trying to shake the strange thoughts of Naruto away from him. The idiot was taking over his life after only four hours. And now… now he was about ninety percent sure that he wasn't going to be able to do his homework tonight. Between Itachi and Naruto… he had his hands full.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue.

A/N: Sorry for the slow as hell update xD; Spring break for my friends, visitors, illness, and plain old laziness kicked my ass xD But things should get back to normal for me, and with the exception of getting ready for ACen, I should be updating regularly again. Hope everyone enjoys, and thanks for all the reviews!

Also! For anyone who didn't read the chater five update for squick reasons, Itachi and Sasuke had sex and... xD Sasuke had dirty Naruto thoughts. That's about it. Enjoy!

The next day at school was a little bit easier for Naruto. More than anything he was proud of himself for learning how to do some of the math questions. He hadn't even fallen asleep once in class this time. He'd taken notes (well, mostly he'd doodled all over, little pictures of himself being squished by a giant math book) and he'd even written an answer on the chalkboard. It had even been close to being right. Only thirty or so numbers off. But he'd seen the very, very, very, very slight smile Sasuke had flashed towards him, and that had made him swell with pride as he walked confidently over to his desk and sat down, returning to doodling.

In fact, right before lunchtime, Naruto decided that he wanted Sasuke to teach him history next. He was pretty sure that he could be really, really good at history! He just needed a little extra help to get the information to stick. Usually it just slid. Like… out his ears or something.

When the lunch bell rang, Naruto moved out of the room after telling Kiba that he'd meet him after lunch, and jogged into the cafeteria, sliding into line behind Sasuke, and stacking up his tray with large sandwiches and instant ramen. He did his best to ignore the fact that the other was there, even as he reached past him to grab a small bottle of milk, dropping (a little more conspicuously than he'd wanted) a small wadded piece of paper onto the other's tray before cutting through the line and paying for his food, hurrying outside to the back of the building.

Sasuke glanced down at the piece of paper, and his brows drew together a little as irritation flared inside of him. It was a little annoying that Naruto had decided to stick with the idea that they were going to pretend they didn't know each other. He slid his tray along the line, paying for his food, and moving away a little so that he could read the note the blond boy had written to him. His scowl deepened a little as he narrowed his eyes, trying very hard to read the sloppy smudged writing of the other. Finally he made out the words, sighed, and shoved the note into his pocket as he headed outside. He really wasn't going to get a break. But even through his annoyance he couldn't help but shake his head, pleased that Naruto seemed to want to eat lunch with him. Even if it was in secret.

Naruto waited with as much patience as he could muster as he stared at the door, waiting for Sasuke to walk through the door as he shifted his large tray of food in his hand awkwardly.

He wasn't sure Sasuke would follow his lead on this one, since the other was a little worried about being seen with him in public as well. But today it was raining, and practically everyone was inside. And Kiba was going to cover for him so maybe no one would even notice that the two of them were even missing.

A bright smile tugged at his lips when he finally saw the slightly grumpy looking dark-haired boy exit the school, and he moved forward just enough so that Sasuke would be able to see him, "Hey!" He called softly, "Hey! Over here!" He kind of… felt like a secret agent like this!

Sasuke blinked a little, and rolled his eyes at the blond before he moved over to where he was standing, "You want to eat in the rain?" He asked, his tone implying that he was less than impressed.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I like the rain. Besides, there are places where it shouldn't get on us too badly," HE promised.

Sighing and holding his tray a little tighter to him, Sasuke nodded, "All right, where do you want to go?" He asked with a shrug, not looking at the other.

Naruto thought a moment before gesturing towards a small shed across the wooded area, a place he'd gone to many times before when he'd wanted some, uh, privacy. "There's a whole bunch of trees behind the shed. We'll be dry, and no one will think about finding us there." He said with a nod.

Sasuke didn't reply as he brushed past the other, walking with confident steps towards the place the other had directed to, ignoring the squelching sound of the mud beneath his shoes, even though the familiarity of it made his stomach lurch slightly.

Blinking a few times, Naruto hurried behind Sasuke, tray held in hand and mud covering the bottom of his pants as he hurried to bring the other there. "See? All dry and not too bad, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged a little, even though he was a little impressed at the basically unscathed area, "It'll do," He reluctantly admitted as he placed the tray on the ground, shrugging off his jacket, and placing it under where he was sitting, "What did you need me for, anyways?"

A little taken aback by the other's abrupt tone, Naruto sat down on the dusty dirt, knowing that his jeans were going to be very dirty after this, "I thought, y'know… I'd tell you that I was real good in math today!" He said happily, "And that I should say thank you, and is it so wrong for me to want to eat lunch with you? I mean no one can see us!" He insisted, blond brows drawn together in a little bit of confusion and a little bit of frustration. He hadn't thought that Sasuke was still going to act like t his even when it was just the two of them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes a little, and shifted on the ground, balancing his tray as he lifted his juice to his lips and drank. Of course he wasn't upset that Naruto had wanted to eat lunch with him, but it had just seemed like the other wasn't interested in even talking to him unless he needed something. "Let's eat," He said as he placed the drink back on the tray, and lifted his sandwich up to take a bite from it. He'd just had such a very, very long night. After tutoring Naruto, and then... dealing with his brother, he'd still had an essay and a research paper to finish writing. So he really hadn't gotten that much sleep.

Frowning a little, Naruto stared at his fooda moment before crossing his arms, "Why do you always act like that?" He asked, frustration obvious in his voice, "Why do you always just... act so dumb?"

Sasuke didn't even lift his gaze when he rolled his eyes this time, instead taking another bite of his sandwich, "I'm just hungry," He said simply, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Blinking a little as his frown smoothed out, Naruto shook his head, "No... I just thought... you know, we could be friends this way. Eat lunch together sometimes... I mean, you're not a bad guy, and we used to be real good friends, and we're going to be studying together a lot now..."

Resisting the urge to laugh at the thought of getting any studying of his own done with the blond boy, Sasuke lifting his head, "You want to be secret friends?" He asked a little incredulously. It was a little insulting, really. That the blond would want to be his friend, but was so opposed to other eople knowing that or seeing them together. For a moment there, he'd thought maybe they'd be able to be friends regardless of Naruto's reputation. Which had been ridiculous, he supposed.

Smiling a little, and glad that Sasuke understood, Naruto nodded, "Yeah!" He said happily. Kiba was his best friend now, but nothing had been quit the same since he and Sasuke had stopped being friends. There wasn't a single person at this high school who knew him better than Sasuke, or who had been by his side the way Sasuke had been even through all of the things that had happened in his life. Honestly, if he just admitted it, he missed Sasuke a lot.

Sasuke stared at the other a moment, trying to decide whether or not this was some kind of weird, twisted joke, before he nodded, "All right. That sounds fine," He agreed.

Naruto's smile grew as he placed his tray on the dirt, and shifted to be more comfortable, "Great!" He said with bright enthusiasm, "How about we take a break from studying, and you come over to my house tonight? We'll watch a movie and I'll make some of my famous snacks!"

Sasuke stared blankly at the blond boy a moment, biting back the urge to remind Naruto that they'd only studied one day before he gave up and just nodded. He was sure that he could get permission from his brother, "All right," He agreed slowly. He didn't really know why he was agreeing. Maybe he just needed a break from everything else in his life right now, and he was sure his brother could stand one evening without his... company.

"I can be there at eight," He said simply, shifting a bit, "Do I need to bring anything?"

Naruto shook his head, still smiling widely, "Nope, I've still got everything for a perfect sleepover!" He promised.

Sasuke nodded, and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch in moderate silence, only Naruto's constant cheerful words littering the air until the bell rang and they rose to return to class.

He really hoped Naruto's snack making skills had improved since the last time he'd visited or else he was likely to be subjected to another round of peanut butter and bologna sandwiches. And that was one thing he hadn't missed.


End file.
